Yeah I'm The SEX
by CHIBI LOLLIPOP
Summary: Ok now this is my Roxas axel STORY. It's about Roxas life and like It will contain AxelxRoxas and some RoxasxSora and a lil more. Roxas is emo/scene and Axel a jerk. lots of drama later on R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Now hello people.. This is all kinda new 2 me so… This story will focus on AXELxROXAS but will also have SORAxRIKU and maybe some SORAxROXAS TWINCEST along with other pairings that will be needed for the plot…. TEE HEE…. Also this story may be a lil weird cause I'm gonna talk like I usually do put in their point of views for those that fit. So beware of the JK's LOL's and weird words. YOU'VE Been WARNED.

LOVE::::: EmOsCeNeCrUnKaLiCiOuS…

"_Oh my god it's like when they see me,_

_All they see is my freakish hair,_

_And my freakish lip rings,_

_And there like,_

_What the Fuck kid,_

_You're a Fucking freak,_

_It's like I can't wear,_

_Some tight jeans,_

_And a tight tee,_

_With my High Tops,_

_And some shudda shades,_

_Without them being like,_

_What the Fuck kid,_

_You're a Fucking freak,"_

'By: Dot Dot Curve: Rocketship to the moon'

_(.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..X……..XX.x.x.x.x..x)_

My twin is a dick. A huge one at that. He always butted in with my personal affairs and tried to sway me to do what he wanted. Nobody believed me. I mean why would they. He's Sora the innocent. Psshh. Right Mr. Kinky rough sex in my bed with a guy he's only known a day is innocent. Mr. If you tell mom I swear I'll cut you penis off and shove it so far up your ass you'll have an orgasm while you bleed to death. NO JK.

He's an manipulative, impulsive, cunning, terrifying, genius of an asshole but he's my twin and I love him. Even though he got me into this mess with my new best friend who is currently pinning me to a locker and kissing me like the world's about to end and zombies are gonna kill us all in a matter of minutes.

Now since I'm done ranting I'm gonna take you guys into consideration. I'm leaving you hanging and you are all pretty curious. Heh. HUH. Right. LOL. Since I'm a pretty nice person I'm gonna start at the beginning of it all and tell you the whole thing so get in a comfy seat, grab some food and prepare to jack off. NO JkJKJK. LOLOLOL.

(X.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x)

Age: 13. P.O.V. Roxas. Grade: 8

"GD it Sora. WTF. I was gonna eat that crap." I yell angrily at my twin, throwing an empty carton of milk at him from across the table. He smile and laughs. "Roxy come on watch the language here and since when did you eat crap." He retorts smirking. I glare at him and MY I repeat MY half eaten Pop Tart hanging from his mouth. My friend Naminè slips me hers and I smile gratefully shoving it into my mouth.

I push my multi-colored blonde, pink, green, and blue Emo bangs out of my face and look around the lunchroom trying to find the supposed new kid. Last week our class was given a notice that on Monday a new kid was gonna grace us with his presence and what not. We were to be nice and gracious. No lie.

Multiple spoons hitting me in the face made me stop my search and turn to glare at Sora, pulling a really sticky spoon off of my face. His face held a smirk. He shrugged. "What Breakfast is over." He said sweetly smiling as he took both our trays up. I roll my eyes and proceed to my first period class.

(x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…x.x.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.x..x.x)

I look at all the familiar faces that I'm stuck with all day long since our stupid class didn't rotate through out the day and stayed in the same gd class room except of gym, looking for the new kid. Kairi one of my bf's sits next to me smirking. Smoothing out her hot pink mini she looks at me and sighs. "Hey Roxy, you know Tidus the one with the bleach blonde hair," I nod, "Well he kinda asked me out and I'm kinda like wondering if I sit next to him today you know to like get to know him better?"

I nod and sigh knowing that nothing I said was gonna stop her. She squeals and hugs me, squishing me against her chest. "Oh Rox, You're the best." She screams running over to Tidus the school Jock. I roll my eyes and look towards the board waiting for the lesson to begin.

Other then Kairi I sat alone because Sora and Nami sat with Sora's life long crush Riku and well lets just say he doesn't like waking up in a puddle of lube. Tee-Hee. So now I'm all alone looking like the emo kid people think I am. I growl and stare down at my desk not caring if people are staring.

Half way through my first period English a knock could be heard at the door. Mrs. Tifa stands and opens the door letting the Principal Mr. Mickey with an unusually tall kid with kinda short red hair and emerald cat shaped eyes following behind.

He wore tight purple skinnys with a bandana wrapped around his upper thigh and a semi tight BrokeNCyde shirt that clung to his skinny, lean frame like a magnet. His eyes scanned the room and I saw tiny black triangles upside down under his eyes. His eyes fall on me and I feel myself blush. He smirks before continuing his scan.

OMG. Like WTF. He is obviously a grade A douche. I mean look at him and that smirk. No jk.

I glare at my desk until I hear rustling beside of me._ Oh God No. _I fell a body sit down. _NO NO NO NO NO! _ "Hey, Roxas right? Um. Hello in there?."

I just stare at him wondering why he was sitting there. He smirks. "Great I'm stuck with another dumb blonde scene wanna be." He drawls looking down at me. He was really tall.

Wait. Dumb blonde scene wanna be. WTF is scene. Wait Dumb. "Hey." I yell. "I'm not dumb."

He smirks. "Really now? Took you long enough shorty." He states smirking. OMG. What an ass.

I glare and look up at the board. I hear him scoff. "What now the baby is pouting?" He asks chuckling a little while the teacher rattles on about pro nouns. I snap my head up and glare at him. Sadly the only come back I could think of at the time was regrettably, "MEANNIE." And oh my god did he laugh at this. Seriously no jk he actually almost fell out of his seat from laughing so hard at my come back. The whole time whispering MEANNIE to no one inpictular.

Oh guess what. I was stuck with him by my side for the rest of the flipping GD day.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, Yo, Yo peoples. Guess who. Yep it's your soon to be fav person EmOsCeNeCrUnKaLiCiOuS. Yeeeaaahh. Haaah. BOOOYYYY. Now listen Help will be taken into consideration and if I so screw up or do something U do not like I will be sure to do my best to correct as soon as possible and If any one has any questions about me or the story I will answer happily..MAYBE!!!##$$%%^^&&**(*(())__++++==--.. Also I will not switch P.O.V often but for this chapter I will so U WILL GET A LIL TASTE OF WHAT GOES ON NCYDE Axel`s MIND.

"Your beside me on in the seat,

Got your hands between my knees

And you control how fast we go

By how hard you wanna squeeze.

By: Nickel Back- ANIMALS"

(x.x.x.……XXXXX.x.x..x..xx.x.X.x.x..X.X.x.x.)

^,..,^

AGE: 14 P.O.V.:Axel GRADE:8

I run my hands through my short damp hair and sigh. I seriously need to grow my hair out again. I feel so naked. I watch the short, kinda blonde; wanna be scene kid run around the track with whom I guess is the brunet twin. My god they run like fricken girls. And my god is the blonde an idiot.

I mean seriously earlier I was just kidding with him and he called me a flipping meannie. How much more first grade can you get. Fer real.

I focus my attention and the short blonde once more and run to catch up. "Hey Shorty whats poppin?" I ask with a slight smirk on my face. He turns and glares up at me, flipping his annoyingly bright, multicolored bangs to the left.

"First of all I'm not short, you're just a freakishly tall kid. Secondly, don't go all buddy, buddy on me after you made fun of me like that. And thirdly, what the hell is scene." I laugh at his mini rant and swish his hair; witch made him duck and move a few inches away to where his twin was who, by the way, ditched us for a silveret.

"First of all," I say mockingly, " your are short. Secondly, I didn't make fun of you I just laughed at what you said. And thirdly scene is kinda like emo but more poppy, and bright with shudda shades and attitude, witch is currently what you look like and sound like." I say commenting on his hair, bright blue 'OMG WERE THE CLUB KIDS' neon green type tee and blue, green, purple, and yellow converse. He scoffs. "And PS. I'm not your buddy but you're the only one I really know and your fun to make fun of so," I say wrapping my arms around him, "WERE gonna be the bestest of friends."

(.X.X.x.x.X.x.x.x..X..x.X.x.X..XX.X.x.)

Roxas P.O.V (an: So sorry about this sudden P.O.V change. (^,..,^) (///_^)

As soon as the bell rings I run straight out of gym and out the front door to wait at Riku`s car to hopefully catch a ride home with Sora and him. Riku stayed back a few years so… Yeah he could drive. I lean against the cool surface and sigh. I was so glad to be out of there and away from that jerk Axel. Why did I even hope on becoming the new Kids friend? Why.

I hear two hands slam on the hood of the car and I turn to face none other then the Bastard from hell himself. Axel. "Hey Shorty, what you doing here all alone looking so rapeable?" He asks smirking, walking to my side of the car to lean next to me.

I scoot down a few inches and turn away from him, trying to hide my blush, and trying my best to dismiss that comment. I mean he didn't mean anything by it he was talking like that to a few other girls so it was just his personality.

"Trying to get a ride home from Riku." I state blandly. He smirks, sliding closer to me. "Well it just so happens that Riku is staying after with Sora for a detention so you have no ride except the one I'm about to offer you." He says coolly. I smirk. "Why the hell would I want a ride from you?" I snap cockily. His smirk widens.

"What did I tell you? You got the scene attitude. And also you might want a ride because I heard Sora talking about how it's a long walk to your house and the buses just left." He states happily. I frantically look around just missing the fading bus in the distance. "Damn you." I growl. "Lets go!" I yell at Axel. He smirks. "Yes master." He says leading the way.

(X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..)

Now when someone offers you a ride you expect a car. Right. Now with Axel, what I saw in front of me sure as hell wasn't a car. It was a rusted up bike. A puce green rusted up bike to be exact. I give him a ' are you kidding me' look. He smiles.

"Yep this is my baby. Ruthy. Isn't she a buet?"

I look from him to Ruth. I can't hold back the laughter. "Are you kidding me!" I yell almost knelling over from the laughter. He shakes his head no. "This is my ride. Do you wanna get home or not?'' I look at him sitting on the bike and roll my eyes I mean I have no shame so what if people see me riding handle bars with a red headed giant. What do I have to lose, and I do not want to have to walk home so I jump on and we head off.

(x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..)

10 minutes later…

"Now Shorty tell me. Is it just me or does that Riku keep glaring at you?" He asks, slowing down on the hill being careful not to make me fall off; witch may I add he's done twice already. I laugh and lean back against him getting comfy.

"Firstly its Roxas not Shorty, and I pulled a prank on him once that involved a whole lot of lube, some cherries, and a transvestite stripper." I say in between gasps of breath from chuckling. I fell his chest vibrate from chuckling as well. "Wow kid, you are a bitch." He says laughing.

About five minuets later we arrive at my house and I jump off the handle bars and give him a quick hug before turning around. "Thank you." I saw over my shoulder. Before I can even take two steps I feel his hand slap my ass and see him riding away calling "Any time," Over his shoulder.

Now this is how I've been getting my ride home for the rest of the year till he got his car, but that'll come later but what I can tell you right now is that ride home guaranteed me a best friend for life.


	3. Chapter 3

AN Yo peoples. Chapter three is up and it will be AMAZING. Or something like that. So do you guys like it so far. Huh. Huh Huh.??????????????

On with the story.

" 'Go head girl

Shake that butt

Make me F***ing

Bust a nut

Turn that music

Blast it up

Lets get wasted

Super uhh

Guess what honey

I'm a freak,

I'm a freak

Inside the sheets

Rough tough

Naughty nurse

Rip it up

Now make it hurt

Don't stop

Get it,

Get it

Last for hours

Not for minuets

Open wide

For my surprise

Stretch and bloat

For your grand prize

Smear it on

You plastic face

Leave you with

A sweeter taste

Super soaker

On your chest

Let it drip

Down on your breast.'

By: Blood on the dance floor-I'ma Monster"

///_~X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..

AGE:13-14 P.O.V: Roxas Grade:8

WEEK WITH Axel:2nd

Math literally sucked ass this week. First of all Axel insisted he knew nothing and also volunteered me for his tutor. Not only in school but also out. And not to mention Sora was parading around class with his knew Silver crown necklace Riku bought him for an early birthday present, when it wasn't till Wednesday. And guess what today is. Wednesday. Our 14th birthday and Axel also insisted I come over his house so we could have fun on my day of birth as he put it.

God I hate life. No jk. "Hey birthday boy. Whats got your birthday suit in a bunch?" Axel inquires. I glare at him. "Do you know what a birthday suit is?" I ask him. He smirks. "Maybe. Maybe not. Would you like to show me?" He asks wrapping his arm around my thigh. I pull away and sigh. "I walked right into that one didn't I?" I ask sitting back into my seat. He smirks. "Yes you did." I roll my eyes and look at the board.

"So babe, you coming over after school? I'll give you a ride home on Ruthy. I also got you a present." He says, patting my thigh. I shove his hand off of me and glare. "I'll come as long as you're not perverted." I say giving him a skeptical look. He smiles. "Roxy babe. When have I ever been perverted?" he asks with a smirk. I smile and stand up.

"Oh Axel I don't know. Maybe two days ago when me and Sor were walking down the street and you were on the corner yelling bad lines like ' Sucky, Sucky five dolla' or 'Is it me or do I have a boner' Lets not forget 'You turn me on like a switch turns on a light." I reply sticking my hips out like he did. He smirks. "You forgot 'Do you like mountain dew? If so would you like to mount and do me." He says pulling me back down into my seat. I sigh and roll my eyes.

Of course he had to remind me. Seriously people were staring at us like we were acting like whores not him. Stupid idiot. I push his hands off of me and smile at him. "So what you get me?" I ask giving him the puppy dog face. He smirks. "Come over and you'll see. Oh yeah bring money." He says as the bell rings letting out school. He waltzes toward the door turns to wink at me. I roll my eyes and grab my stuff.

(//_?) Confused emo monkey.

I jump off the bike and stare at the house in front of me. It was quiet a large house with a garage and huge back yard. It was pure white with blue doors, shutters, fence, and porch. It was something you would expect from a movie placed in a Suburbia. No Jk. As I stare at the exterior Axel strides by and smirks. "Just wait till you see the inside." He says with pride.

I follow him through the door and stare around in wonder. The hall was a dark blue with wooden floors. The walls were lined with pictures of Axel and other people. My attention is drawn to a photo of Axel with shoulder length spiky hair and a short blonde girl. "Wow"

"I know right. I look hot with long hair. I'm trying to grow it out again." He says ruffling my hair. "You should. Oh who's the girl?" I ask turning to face him. He smiles. "What you jealous?" He teases turning to the picture. "That was my best friend Aerial. We were complete opposites. She was quiet, shy, smart, but had an amazing personality." He says thoughtfully. I stare.

"What do you mean WAS?" I ask looking at him. He sighed. "She died in a car crash. Her boyfriend forced her in his car and insisted to drive her home even though he was drunk. They crashed into a Mac truck and flipped down a hill where the car burst into flames. They died on impact."

I wrap my arms around him and hug him. "I'm sorry." I say feeling guilty I had brought it up. He shrugs. "I delt. It's ok." He says pushing me off of him. "Come on lets get you your present." He says grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall to a room in the back.

The room was uber cool. The walls were a rich purple of what you could see. There were posters covering the walls ranging from Children of Bodom to Placebo. On the wall that his bed was placed against pictures covered the wall. The pictures were of him and many people then the morphed into dark photos of random objects from weird angels. "Wow." I say spinning to get a whole look.

"Your all Wow today. Don't you know any other words? Oh well. I see you like my pictures." He says moving to stand next to me. I nod and turn to him. "Whats with the weird photos?" He smiles. "I don't really know but when I get this urge I take." He replys walking over to a table next to his bed. He opens the desk and pulls out an envelope with my name on it. I open the envelope and pull out two tickets to something called 'THE ISLAND OF NIGHT'. I turn and give him a weird look.

"You and me are going to an all night amusement park tonight. It has every thing from the Merry go round to 178ft roller coasters." I stare at him in wonder. "Are you serious?" I ask smiling at him. He nods and smirks. OMG. An all night theme park. Me and Axel. OMG. OMJ. OMC.

I squeal and jump on him wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tight. "I Love You Right Now!" I yell jumping off of him. He smiles. "Of course you do."

KLJMJBKJB

AN:::

OMG People. PLZ REVIEW.

OMG: Oh My GOD

OMJ: Oh My Jesus

OMC: Oh My Crotch

LOVE YOU ALL. TEE-HEE.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OMG People like chapter four. AHHHHHHH.

I Love You All. Sniff. Sniff. AHHHHHH.

LETS GO...... GROWL GRRRRRRRRRRR.

"Shake it mommy give it to me like you need some love.

I got some bottles in the caddy that we can open up.

Let's get drunk tonight, baby we don't have to fuck.

And bring your friend along, maybe we can have some fun."

_BrokeNCyde: Freaxxx_

0_oGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
AGE: 14 GRADE:8th P.O.V.: Roxas Setting: Theme park.

I sit in on the passenger side of a black BMW. I had convinced my mom to let me go and Axel comes rolling out of his garage with a BMW. For a third time. BMW. FTW with the bike.

He climbs into the driver's seat and smiles. "Like it. Got it last month." I gape. Last Month. WTH. "Why do you ride that piece of crap if you got this!" I yell waving my arms around. He turns on the ignition and speeds out of the driveway. "Cause I ain't got no license. SHHH." He says turning around quickly and taking off down the road.

K_H

I stare around in wonder. The park was amazing. There were many people and it was only 7:00. Axel pulls me in and hands the guy our tickets. "So excited yet?" He asks pushing me in front of him. I smirk and turn to face him. "It depends. Define excited." He returns the smirk. "Come on lets go."

We walk around since the rides don't run until 8:30. "So how did you know about this place?" I ask him speeding up to walk beside him. He sighs. "Well I used to live here many years ago and my dad brought me here a few times." WTH He used to live here. "How old were you?" I ask getting in front of him and turning so I'm facing him forcing him to stop.

"Well I was 8 when I moved so.. Yeah. Let me guess your next question. Who were my teaches? Well I had MRS. Utterkin for pre and first. And Mr. Linkin for second." He concluded looking to me.

"OMG were you the one who tripped and landed face first into Mr. Linkin's lap and then fell to the floor pulling his potato salad off the desk and got it all over him and then cried over it?" I asked giggling. Axel sighed and muttered something like " God Damn that bitch."

I burst out laughing. "Oh my god it was you." He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah now get over it." I laugh and stick my tongue out at him. "Hey lets go play some games. Maybe you can win the birthday boy a present."

I pull him off towards a balloon/dart game and ordered three darts for me. I aim and throw all three and miss all targets. FTW. I aimed precisely and missed them all by a long shot. One went in the ceiling, another in a bear and the third into the mans arm. I apologize quickly and order three more pulling out another three dollars. I miss again. I stomp the ground and pout glaring at the laughing Axel. "This game doesn't like me!" I yell turning from the game.

"Here let me try." Axel states buying three darts. All I got to say is fuck that bastard. He got all three balloons, but he also won me a giant neon blue Teddy Bear witch I named Lil Axel, in tribute to the winner.

It was now 8:35 and the rides were now open. We go on a few rides like the merry go round and a version of scream that went up about 50 feet so it wasn't bad. He then persisted to pull me in line to a coaster called THE MANGALER. He was wrong earlier when he said the coaster went up about 175 feet. It went up 231 feet and went down at a 73 degree angle. HELL NO.

I tried to tell him I was sick but he would have none of it. As we got to the seats he pushed me down and buckled me in despite my protests. "No. Axel let me out. I don't wanna die." He chuckled and petted my hair. "Silly you won't die." He says as the coaster takes off. GOD DAMN THAT STUPID, MEAN, ASS HOLEIC, DOUCHE BAG!

After we got off the coaster and I was able to walk again I promptly kick him in his shin and stalk off. I get about ten feet away when he wraps his arms around my waist. "Listen Roxy how about we go get Ice Cream and I'm Sorry. K?" I nod and head toward an ice cream sign.

I ended up with a Sea Salt and he got Chocolate. We ate them on the way to his car. I was slightly terrified by the idea of him driving again. I could see why he didn't have a license. He speeded, ran lights, U-Turned and rode the curb. He was horrible.

"Hey Axel, that was fun. Thanks." I state as we get in the car. He smiles. "No prob, you know I enjoyed this night very much. I even got you out of your pants." He teases. I sigh. Earlier he accidentally dumped soda on me and I took my pants off to put on a pair of Pink THE MANGALER sweats at the gift shop. Bastard.

I sigh and rest my head on the side of the car door listening to Breathe Carolina's 'The Birds and the Bees.'

//_^

"Hey Roxas. Wake Up Bud. I called your rents and your staying over. K. Babe wake up!" I shift my position and swat the annoying noise away from me. I hear a grumble and a pair of hands slip under me. I'm picked up and carried in to a house. I open my eyes and look around. It was Axel`s house.

"Hey, What you doing?" I drowsily ask looking around. He chuckles. "I'm putting You to bed." He replies walking into his room. "You fell asleep in the car so I called your bro and he said your rents old him you could stay over and so.. Yeah. Hope you don't mind sharing a Bed?"

I shrug and roll over on the soft bed. I pull the comforter up around me and sigh. I hear the shuffling of shirts and pants and feel a body slide next to me. "Night Axel. Night lil Axel." I mumble to him and my new bear. He sighs and wraps his arm around me. "Night Roxy."


End file.
